Collaborative applications have recently become a focus area for service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers to deliver value and convenience to consumers. These applications have permitted users who are geographically dispersed to work on common tasks and projects. For example, whiteboarding applications support concurrently annotating and editing of documents, e.g., word processing or presentation materials. However, little attention has been paid to other types of applications, particularly highly graphics intensive applications, as these applications consume relatively large amount of resources—i.e., bandwidth and processor. Conventionally, interactive whiteboards, and the like, have utilized pixel-level replacements to manage modifications of areas by the multiple users. Unfortunately, this approach is not viable in graphics applications because the determination and resolution of conflicts (e.g., two users attempting to edit the same image) are difficult and impractical at the pixel-level.